Nel gots another brother, Harry Potter
by chocolaolic
Summary: Summary 2 : Young Harry, by accident went to Hueco Muiendo and befriend Nelliel. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Don't own Bleach or HP or I would be rich !!!!!

Summary : Harry, disappeared to Hueco Muendo thanks to accidental magic. There, he mets Nels and her odds friends, Pechee and Dondochakka.

Prologue :

Harry didn't know where he was. One minute he was shouting at his aunt to give him back the only photography he gots of his mother (she was 11 at the time) and saw her threw it into the fire, and the other he was in a strange place where it was night-time and a big full-moon was glowing.

The sudden sound of foot-steps approaching made him jump in alarm and he looked around himself quickly, trying to find somewhere to hide but there was nowhere so, he did just like he did at school and stood there, no moving an inch, wishing not to be seen, that anybody would pass by him without seing him.

As he did that, he saw two figures coming his way.

« I told you there is nothing here, Nelliel. Why did you insist for us to come here, it's a waste of time. »

The green-haired woman, looked at her companion in annoyance, as if she was looking at a child.

« You weren't obliged to come with me. Nnoitora, I just wanted to see something. » Here she looked straight at where Harry was standing. « You are rather good at playing Hide and Seek, young one. »

Harry, in his surprise at being seen by this strange woman let his concentration falter a moment and the man with the big weapon gots a glimpse of him for a few seconds before he regains control once again and not trace of him could be seen or felt by anyone.

« What the Fuck was that?!!! »

« It would seemed a sort human child had sliped into Hueco Muendo and that he can hide whenever he wants. » The lady in white had said that as if it was the most banal thing in the world.

« I can see that, bitch » Yelled her dark-haired companion. « What I fucking want to know is how. »

As they left, they didn't see the photographie of a small red- headed girl, grinning toothily lying on the white sand of Hueco Muendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi? Sorry for the long wait, I had very important exams, and laptop troubles (my two keyboards won't work anymore! Sob.). But for now, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Harry was hungry and thirsty. It has been a while (he didn't actually knew how long because there was not sun in this strange sand world) since he had last had something to eat or drink. He had only eaten two toasts the day he had appeared in this world. And not only there wasn't any water or food here, but there were also monsters (with white mask and holes) which wanted to eat him.

Sometimes the pretty green-haired lady would come near his hiding place and play hide and seek or eternal tag with her two friends (who were monsters but not quite as scary) and try to get him to show himself.

After a while without anything to eat or drink he became weaker and weaker. The power within himself that he could fell was keeping him alive despite his lack of water or food as well as keeping him hidden from anyone was starting to wan.

He waited until the pretty lady and her friends came before fainting in exhaustion. His magic not longer able to keep him undetected.

Nelliel was surprised when she came this day to see the human child faint before her and her friends.

He must have really been exhausted to faint like that, but that was to expect, he had used his powers nearly all week.

Dondochakka and Pesshe looked at the child that had Nelliel-sama so work up over. The child was very thin and small, with a very pale skin which contrasted with his very dark hairs.

"GRRRR!"

"What is it?" Asked both Dondochakka and Pesshe, looking around fearfully to see if they were attacked.

"I think it's the boy." Answered Nelliel, surprised that something so small could make so much noise. "I think he is hungry."

"What shall we do, Nelliel-sama?" Asked Dondochakka

"I will try to find him some things to eat and drink. Look after him while I am gone." And with that she sonidoed away. When she came back, she had a very big (and dead) cat Adjuchas with her as well as a bottle of water that she had taken from Las Noches without anyone noticing.

"Well, here it is!" Said Nelliel happy to have done everything she could for the child.

"Hum, Nelliel-sama?"

"Yes, Dondochakka?"

"I think Humans cook their food before eating it."

Nelliel looked at her Fraccion, stunned.

"Really?" She asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes, they cook their food with fire. I think."

"Okay."

Harry woke up to the delicious smell of meat cooking near him. The only thing he remembered before he fainted was Nelliel's face near his, looking at him with worry.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that Nelliel, Dondochakka and Pechee were still here, their backs turned to him, sitting around a fire.

Suddenly Nelliel turned around and their eyes meet briefly before she lets a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"It's good to see that you are awake. Do you feel better? Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She said all that very quickly, so much in fact that Harry could only nod at her. A thigh was given to him but he only looked at it. He wanted to speak but his throat felt dry and he only end-up coughing.

The green-haired lady handed him a bottle of water that he drank heavily. Feeling better he asked her the question that was bugging him constantly since he had arrived here.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Asked Nelliel, confused.

"Why do you help me?"

"Because I wanted to." Was Nelliel's answer. Harry smiled and said "Thank you." Before eating the meat before him.

After he finished eating, Harry and the others began talking.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Nelliel.

« Harry. » He was going to say more but he suddenly feel pain took over his body. He didn't know what was going on but it felt like he was on fire. White stuff began to sprout out of his eyes and mouth. He could hear distantly, the panicked voice of Nelliel and her Fraccion, trying to see what was wrong with him. He felt something burning on his chest, but in fact every parts of his body was burning.

When the pain receded, he looked up to see the shocked faces of the three hollows. Standing up, he looked at them questioningly.

"What... What happened?" He asked.

"It would seem that you are not longer totally human." Said Nelliel, looking over at him. "Do you want to see what you look like now?"

"Yes." Said Harry quietly. And she gave him her sword; He looked at his reflection. His usual glasses were gone, replaced by bone whites ones which looked like a mask. On top of his head, he saw two white cat ears in stark contrast with his hairs but otherwise, he remained the same.

He looked down at his body and saw what appeared to be two white gloves starting at his elbow and ending with very sharp green claws. The contrast between the skin and the "glove" wasn't very noticeable as Harry already had a very with skin.

Feeling something switch lazily behind him, he saw a white tail. Curious as to see what had burned so much on his chest, he lifted his shirt to see a black tattoo which looked like a black circle and some black chains attached to it, as if to stretch it.

Nelliel laid her hand on his chest, at the tattoo's level, and was surprised to feel skin and not some real hole.

"I think that now we know what happen when a human eat a Hollow. They absorb their powers." Said Nelliel. "Don't worry through, I will help you." She smiled at him warmly. And Harry felt his panic settle down. He wasn't alone. The pretty lady, Nelliel, was here, with him. Everything would end up well.

"So, Harry do you know how to do a portal to the human realm? No? I will teach you, don't worry!" She looked at her friends. "We will teach you how to fight and control your Hollow powers, but first, …. Are you up to play endless tag with use?"

'Yes', Harry thought, 'it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between us four.'

Just so you know, Harry is physically at Hueco Muendo, it was his body changing, not his soul!

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ! Thanks for the reviews and all ! Well, here is the new chapter ! Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to do a very big update (meaning all my stories + new ones).

Chapter 3 :

Life had never been so good for Harry. Ever since he had become a sort of Hollow/ Human hybrid, Harry had gain a little " family" of sort. He now had two brothers as well as a big sister who all loved him dearly, took care of him, protected him, played with him and taught him.

Even through they were all kind of strange, they were more of a family than the Dursley had ever been to him to him.

Harry smiled as he looked over at his new home, Hueco Muendo. He could leave it whenever he wanted now that he learnt how to create a Garganta, but that was the thing. He didn't wanted to. He only leave Hueco Muendo to get some supplies from time to time from the real world. That was where his ability to go undetected came in handy. He made a good thief.

Harry was thankful to be able to become invisible as his physical appearance could cause some problems as Nelliel, her fraccion and him found out when they visited the real world for the first time since he came into Hueco Muendo. Contrary to his friends (who were all invisible to normal human), Harry could be seen by everyone if he didn't used his powers to hide.

Nelliel had supposed that it was because while his soul didn't change, ... His body did. That didn't changed the fact that at least ten normal people had seen him.

Needless to say, this first trip to the world of the living had been interesting and full of surprises. From the moment he had been sighted by humans to the fact that the whole country didn't seem very familiar.

Harry could remember asking Nelliel if it was England, only for her to laugh at him and tells him it was Japan...Japan. He couldn't believe it. How had he been able to speak japaness from the start without even knowing it? How had he ended up half way across the world in a few seconds? How had he been able to do any of that?

Nobody knew, but Nelliel had told him that the first time she saw him (before he became a Hollow hybrid) his spiritual pressure had been just normal, nothing unusual to it. Now, he was a sort of cat-boy. He didn't care that he was not longer human. He was better treated by the so-called monsters than by his so called family. But he didn't wanted to become even stranger.

That's why after the first Hollow Harry had eaten, it had been decided not to test it further. Harry had already change enough. He didn't wanted to end up like some cat/pig mutant. He feel very glad that the first thing he had eaten was a cat and not a spider or a pig or something gross like that.

The week he passed learning how to make a Garganta, he had had to wait for Nelliel to bring him food and water (the food consisted mostly of cakes and candies). After tasting normal food, the whole family deemed it to be one of the only source of nutrition they would really need.

Harry hummed under his breath as he roamed the black and white world of Hueco Muendo, exploring, looking for anything unusual.

Then, Harry saw two humanoids figures sitting ahead of him. He knew ,of course, that there were humanoid hollow (just look at Nelliel) but bar his big sister he had never meet any of them before.

Curious, he went to them and saw that they still had not feel him come as he was still hidden seeing that he had yet to learn how to fight.

The two humanoids figures turned out to be a man and a girl, both looking rather sad and lonely.

Harry didn't knew why but he didn't like to see them like that. Withholding his power, he lets himself be seen.

" Are you alright?" He asked them, startling them.

The girl sheirk and leap upside, while the man opened his eyes (which he had previously shut down to take a nap) to look at him with wide eyes.

" What? How? Who the Hell are you ?" Yelled the girl.

" I am Harry." Was Harry's answer. " And you?"

A vein poped on the girl's forehead.

" As if we would answer that after you just appeared out of nowhere like that. We should be the one asking questions and..."

" Lilinette, this is enough. He introduced himself, so why not answer his question." Said the man to the girl, who kicked him, before the man turned toward Harry. " This is Lilinette and my name is Stark, please to meet you."

" Me too" Smiled Harry, then he asked : " Do you want to play?"

" What?" Yelled Lilinette. " You came here just to play?"

Harry smiled warmly at them.

" Of course. My family isn't due to come back to see me before tomorrow as they live at Las Noches and I wanted to play. So...What do you think of eternal tag or hide and seek? I am the best with the last one." Harry smirked. His abilities, really came in handy to play thief, but he much prefers to use them to play Hide and Seek.

**With Stark and Lilinette :**

They had both been very surprised at the appearance of the boy. They had been even more surprised by the fact that he kept coming back to see them.

And if the boy feel somehow human, well, nobody said anything, it wasn't their business. After all they didn't have enough friends to lose.

Every other Hollows were to weak to be able to stand their spiritual presence, but here, a Human/Hollow could.

All in all, Stark and Lilinette didn't feel so alone now. They had a friend...Even if he was a rather annoying one.

**With Harry, a few months laters :**

Harry was waiting for his family near Las Noches and was confused when he saw two figures that couldn't be either his sister or his brothers. He felt even more wary when he saw the very tall figure drop three things from the top of Las Noches walls.

Harry felt a foreboding feeling swell inside of him. He ran as quickly as possible to catch them and stop them from being hurt by the fall. He didn't knew why, but he was sure those things that had been cast aside were his family.

He felt angry that he wasn't quick enough to catch them, he was too far away. Too far. He wanted to be there already to stop their fall.

As soon as that thought entered his mind, he felt the unknown powers inside of him (the same ones that got him into Hueco Muendo) spring to life and saw his family's fall slow down until they were securely on the ground.

A few seconds after that there was a big pink cloudy explosion and one of the forms shrank.

Feeling even more anxious than before, Harry felt his heart stop. His powers reacted to this and Harry felt himself squeazing through a tunel and was surprised to see himself right in front of the three figures on the ground.

**With the bad guys :**

Szvayel-Aporro and Nnoitora were still looking at the younger Nelliel when another figure appeared out of thin air. The black haired boy was a mystery for both of them but Nnoitora had already seen him once as totally human and so wasn't as surprised that Nelliel had befriend him.

She was just weird like that.

Szvayel-Aporro was looking at the small Human/Hollow with barely hidden fascination and he Sonidoed there to see this new thing more closely.

The child's green eyes widened as he felt him coming so close to him.

" Fascinating." He whispered. The child looked at him in alarm. " I think I will find great pleasure in dissecting you. See what make you tik. I may even be able able to make others like you. Such an interesting subject to study... Yes."

The pink-haired man was smirking with glee, frightening the black-haired child to the bones. Even better. When people were frozen by fear they were much more easily captured.

That was the last thing he thought before an unexpected explosion send him flying far away from the Human/Hollow hybrid. Once the sight was clear once again, he looked around, only to see dust.

The small group had disappeared.

The pink-haired man lets out a roar. His " study subject" had disappeared.

The small boy hadn't even used Sonido. He had simply disappeared. Totally. A moment he was there, the next there was nothing. Even Sonido or Shunpo didn't do that. That would have left a trail. There was nothing.

Resuming his composure, the mad scientist went back to his lab. Nnoitora had already left. He would soon search for this creature.

The green-eyed mystery would be in his grasp. He would find him.

Perhaps, he should say something to Aisen-Sama. No... For now, he won't say anything.

**With Harry:**

Harry was surprised to find himself and his family far away from Las Noches and it's monsters.

Looking at his new baby sister with her cracked skule, his two brothers, now maskless, Harry vowed to protect those he loved from harm. Then, Harry fainted, never having used his powers so much he was exhausted.

Looking that the two children's sleeping forms, Dondochakka and Pechee were doing the same promise for both Harry and Nelliel. They would protect them and make them happy.

They saw Nelliel's eyes fluttered open and she looked at them, confused.

" Where am I? ... Who are you? ... Why does my head hurt so much?" She asked them before falling asleep once again.

No long ago, I was looking at the episodes of bleach which shown Nell's past with my nephew and niece (6 and 3 year old respectively) when my niece ,seeing Nell (who is one of her favourite characters as well as Yachiru) beaten, asked me if Harry would come to save her. So cute ! She has my mind !

Hoped you like it !Until next time !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. Arya19 asked a question but it will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4 :

Severus Snape was scowling. Not an unusual expression for him but still, he was frowning. When the Headmaster had asked him to be a part of the special team he was creating to find and bring back Harry Potter a few years ago, he had agreed because of his promise to Lily but the brat was still missing. It was as if he had totally disappeared from the surface of the world. Severus had thought that with his luck, he would be stuck with incompetents morons as partner for this mission.

He had never been more thankful to be proven wrong. Perhaps, Dumbledor had known that he would most likely kill any idiots he was partnered with and decided to let him be with Minerva and Moody. A judicious choice indeed, if not for the fact that for the past three years noone of the research teams had found (or even seen) the brat.

The only lead they had was that sometimes the brat appeared in Japan for a few hours at most. Noone of the other teams there had seen hide or hairs of him. It was a mystery and if there was one thing Severus Snape hated most; it was an unsolved mystery.

It was what brought Team Mars to Japan on this fine Sunday. Team Mars had been named, like all other teams, by Dumbledor himself after candies. They were under invisible cloaks (or in Minerva's case, under feline disguise) scanning the street for a boy with dark hairs and green eyes. Nothing so far. Snape grunted. Perhaps those spells used to find the boy were malfunctioning. What would the brat do in Japan? How would have him end up there? Noone had seen him. It was stupid to wait here for the brat to come but he had agreed to do it nonetheless. Damned Dumbledor.

Snape was shaken from his thoughts by Moody as the older man jerked upside in surprise. He seemed to be following something noone else could see with his charmed eye.

"There's something here. But it's blurred even to my eye. " Said Moody, frowning and squinting hard to try and decifer what was blocking his magical eye. Moody focused his eye solely on this blur which seemed to become more and more clear.

A small figure was soon distinguished. The young male had messy (and rather long) black hairs, he had very white skin with white framed glasses. While Moody was too far away to distinguish the boy's eyes color, he seemed to fit the description given.

Moody, wordlessly mentioned to his team partners that something was up. MacGonagal under her cat form approached the boy, sensing that something was in the direction of Moody's eye. She couldn't see anything unusual but seemed to be able to sense that something was there. The witch was surprised to see a boy suddenly appear out of thin air, just before her eyes, as if a veil had been lifted just for her

The boy's appearance was not quite what she expected. She was expecting messy black hairs and green eyes, alright. What startled her first was the black sclera that came with the emerald eyes. Then, her feline eyes felt on some red marking on one of his chin while he had a black one on his other one.. As the boy put the bag he was holding to petted her, Minerva could see that on top of his head two white cat ears were sitting while a long white tail was switching happily behind him.

After a while the boy stopped petting her (she couldn't believe she had just been purring! And before Severus and Alastor, no less!) disappeared. She could tell he was still here, just not quite visible to everyone.

It was not that bad, she was sure Moody would be able to see the boy whom she was so sure (despite his rather interesting appearance) was Harry Potter, the boy they had been searching for for three years in a row. They wouldn't go back empty-handed.

As Moody looked at the boy...cat-boy petting Minerva MacGonagal, he couldn't quite believe his eyes. That woman was very impressive and vicious when she wanted to be and wouldn't let anyone (not even Dumbledor) pet her. It would be suicide to even think of doing that.

Moody slowly approached the boy and mentioned for Snape to do the same. They were still rather far away when they saw the boy tense up and stop petting the witch under disguise. The cat-boy stood up and took his bag before leaving.

After a while of following the boy around Moody was surprised when he saw the boy open a black hole in the sky and leap inside. Disappearing totally. The magical object used to follow Potter around stopped showing anything at the same time the strange cat-boy disappeared through this strange and rather worrying portail.

Everything would have to be reported to Dumbledor.

Dumbledor was munching on a lemon drop happily , humming under his breath before a knocking sound on his door wake him from his day-dreaming.

'Hum,...Must be Team Mars coming back.' He thought.

" Come in."He said, and just like he thought, it was Team Mars coming back from their mission. Seeing their rather serious face, he smile at them kindly and said:

" Lemon drop, anyone?" While holding out a bol full of said candies.

" We have something to show you, Albus." Said Moody while the two others were silent. Immediately, Dumbledor became more serious.

" What is it?" He asked.

" They will show us through a pensive." Said Snape. " Moody and Minerva were the only ones to see the boy. Nobody else could,... no even me."

" Alright."

**With Harry: **

Harry scowled. It was a rather unusual expression on him, but he couldn't help it. He frowned. Ever since that so called mad scientist with pink hairs had put a bounty on his head, Harry had been tracked by nearly every hollows of Hueco Muendo. His situation wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for his family.

The hollows who were after him didn't care if they hurt innocent people while at it and it had become too dangerous for him to stay with his family. Oh, he still stayed with them most of the time but every time a hollow (or a group of them) came too close to his family, he would lead them away.

To Harry's chagrin, the place in which it was easier to lose them was in the living world. And so, he spent a lot of his time there. Of course, he couldn't stay in the living world for too long either or he would start to fell weaker and weaker while at Hueco Muendo Harry could fell the very atmosphere feed his hunger for power. He couldn't allow himself to weaken or it could be a tragedy.

That afternoon, Harry had been hunted by a few low-classe hollows. Most of the time spent in the living world was on getting supplies, taking baths, reading a little and playing in parks. He did all that to pass the time while the hollows would search for him...With little success. And then Harry would return to his family with gifts for them.

Usually, Harry would bring pretty dresses for his little sister but lately she had taken to wearing his sweats as if they were dresses and wouldn't give them back. She complained that since she couldn't see him as much as she would like, he could at least let her have something of his so that she wouldn't miss him too much.

**With Dumbledor:**

As they entered the memory, Dumbledor mused that the scene playing ou before him was quite normal for now. It wasn't until the Alastor in the memory jerk up that Dumbledor saw a blur on the right corner. After a while the blur cleared and a young cat boy could be seen. Dumbledor stared at the boy as he petted the memory of cat/Minerva . Looking at the real Minerva beside him, he chuckled at seing her blush.

" What?" She bits out.

" Nothing nothing." He answered.

After a while, Alastor and Severus tried to approach the boy slowly but before they could be near enough to see if the boy was (somehow) the one they were searching for, he stiffened and jerked up.

After messing for a while around, the boy pushed his hand through nothing and ripped open a black hole in the clear blue sky. The boy jump inside. The signal given by the magical object stopped.

Leaving the memory, Dumbledor passed a hand through his long with beard and clear bue eyes tinkling madly. This was interesting.

" Now, yours Minerva, if you would?" He said.

The witch pulled the memory from her head and put it into the pensive.

**With the bad guys:**

Aizen was quite angry with his pink-haired mad scientist. Of course, being who he was he didn't show anything but a mask of calm sympathy. Szvayel-Aporro had known for quite some time now that a human/hollow hybrid had been created a few years ago and was roaming freely the sandy land of Hueco Muendo.

That thing didn't told him just so that he would be able to catch and dissect that interesting hybrid, a living Hollow. Aizen would have Szvayel-Aporro punished for such a thing. The boy could have turned out to be a perfect new tool but instead (because of that stupid scientist and his obsession) he would have to face an unknown. Something that hadn't been registered in his very carefully laid plan. Simply put, it was a threat to him and he would put it down if he had to.

Now for the answer to Arya19's question:

Is it possible that Harry will become a Hollow and then an Arrancar or will he just stay half human-half hollow all his life?

As you saw in this chapter, Harry changed over the years, becoming more Hollow like ( black sclera, markings and more).It's due to the atmosphere of Hueco Muendo, small Hollow don't have to feed to survive. Harry, being half hollow, is considered a small hollow. In a total of three years, Harry passed from an half-hollow/weak Adjuchas to a strong Adjuchas/weak Arrancar.

I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Finished exams yesterday! Thanks for the reviews and the favs. Sorry for the long wait (I had a sort of writer's block, which is annoying by the way), don't worry though, others stories will be updated soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 :

The next time the signal appeared, everything was ready. The team had been equipped (courtesy of Filius Flitwick) of glasses specially designed to have the same enchantements as Moody's eye , shrunken brooms (in case they had to fly) to add to their emergency Portkeys and invisibility cloaks.

Fully equipped, they portkeyed to where the boy appeared. They were surprised to see that the portkey linked to the charm had lead them in a baren area. It was most unusual. The boy would usually go to very comercial areas. This sudden change was quite worrisome. There was a faint fell of darkness and danger lingering in the air.

Looking around, the team saw scorched holes in the ground. This place seemed to have been the quiet spectator of a vicious fight no too long ago. It didn't bode well for them.

Bar for that there was no trace of the Potter boy anywhere. Looking down at the signal, they were surprised that it was already very far away. Strange considering that they had been sent where the boy had been not five minutes ago.

Quickly deciding on something to do, the trio choose to take once more the portkey linked to the Potter-boy. When they arrived, they remarked that they were in a similar place only with trees. Before they could blink, something blurred passed before their shocked eyes very fast to end up crashing in a tree, breaking it.

The smoke gathered from that crash didn't allow them to see what had so abruptly fallen. Once the dust cleared, they saw a bloody and beaten cat boy getting up and spitting blood. The boy was a right mess. Cuts and blood everywhere. The boy seemed near death but he still stood up, looking ahead even though his glasses were laying broken on the groung.

The team followed his line of sight only to meet thin air. The Potter-boy was fighting against something that neither of them could see. Something quite dangerous it would seem.

They were startled to see the small boy launch himself toward the danger, obviously ready to fight to the death and no quite in control of his own body. Clawing and tearing at the invisible thing, the boy was thrown away like a rag-doll once again. Though, this time, he stayed at the same level as the thing. He seemed to be walking on thin air. Hissing and growling, the boy looked feral.

This was going to end badly.

**A little while before with Harry :**

Harry huffed. He was exhausted and oh so very hungry. The tatoo he had on his stomach was beginning to become a real hole, like a real Hollow. It caused him to fell painful bouts of hunger against which he couldn't fight. Harry could hear his own stomach rumbling angrily. He had not been able to eat anything in the human world and he had been far away from Hueco Muendo for too long.

For the last month, Harry had been getting increasingly stronger Hollows after him. They were definitively more skilled and ruthless than the ones from before. And Harry had had to stay in the living world for two weeks now. He had not been able to get to Hueco Muendo without being caught. Fortunately, his power to be undetectable had helped him greatly. Unfortunately, those Hollows were not as easy to fool as the others and Harry had had to use his power to it's full potential for practically a whole month now.

Finally, a few minutes ago, he couldn't hold his protection up anymore. His amount of spiritual powers (which he draw from Hueco Muendo itself) was at it's lowest. His other power had also weakened a lot. Not only that, but after this hard month, Harry's physical strength (which had improved greatly since staying at Hueco Muendo) was not at it's best either. All in all, Harry felt like he was reliving his first weeks in Hueco Muendo, ...Before his family saved him.

(For everyman there is a cause for which he would gladly die for,)

(Defend the right to have a pace for which he can belong to,)

(And everyman will fight with his bare hands in desperation,)

(And shed his blood to stem the flood to barricade invasion.)

He wouldn't give up. If only for them...He would survive. To protect them and take care of them like they did for him.

His resolve not to die strengthened, Harry was taken by surprise when he felt the strong hollow chasing after him appear behind him, Harry turned around ready to fight when he received a kick in the chest, a vicious smirk ever present on the Hollow 's white mask. He loved playing with his preys before killing them.

Harry could fell himself crashing into a tree and then everything became blurred. He didn't really knew what was happening, all he knew was that he was losing controle. His whole mind was in a turmoil, he was feeling pain, fear, rage, hunger...HUNGER was always present...If only he could take a little bite of his ennemi...If only...He was so HUNGRY...He wanted to tear the other apart slowly...He wanted the other to suffer...

Feral Harry felt constricted by his shirt and used his claws to tear it to shreed. He didn't like feeling his hole covered...It wasn't natural. Getting it off himself, Feral Harry felt a lot better already and he jumped on the other hollow, ready to bite.

Feral Harry somehow managed to latched on the lion Hollow 's neck. Right at the jointure of the head and the shoulder. The other hollow let out a roar of outrage. This little shit had dared to bit him! He would make that annoying little bug pay. Swinging his fists/pawns around and trying to grabe the little kitty was very tricky as the thing wouldn't stay still and let him exterminate it in the worst way ever.

At last, he was able to get a gripe on that damned little creature and tried to tug it off off himself but the little shit wouldn't let go of it's prise.

Feral Harry was having the time of his life as he keept a good grip on the much larger feline hollow and keep bitting. He could fell his reiatsu growing stronger with each secondes passing.

As Harry felt the other hollow trying to get ride of him he sunk his claws even more into the bigger hollow. Then, there was a flash of red light and the other hollow felt unconcious on the ground.

Feral Harry saw this as an opportunity and didn't wasted time trying to figure out what happened. He started eating the lion Hollow while at the same time, dogging the lights from before. For once Harry was thankful to be so small. As he ate Harry could fell that his own spiritual power (which had previously been at their lowest) had now surpassed the strongest power he had before.

Harry could also feel his hole closing, appearing once again as a simple tatoo as well as his wounds healing all by themselves. And with that Harry could fell his conciousness coming back and his feral state fading. Even though he was a lot better, Harry keept feeding on the previously powerful but now dead hollow.

Harry could fell the power bulbing in him, his instinct told him not to stop feeding on his previous hunter. Not until he was powerful enough to protect his family. Finally taking the last bite of his « dinner » Harry could fell the new power he had overtake him and suddenly it exploded out off him. Then, there was darkness...Oblivion.

**With Team Mars :**

Minerva couldn't help but fell very very protective of the small cat-boy, so when she saw him fighting against something that would obviously kill him she couldn't help herself.

There was no way she would allow some invisible creature to kill James and Lily's son right before her and do nothing. There was no way she would allow one of her students (or students to be, but quite honestly it was the same thing)to be armed. Just like there was no way she would allow an innocent to be armed before her without doing anything to help. She was a Gryffindor after all.

She sent a stunning spell toward where she thought the thing was. And from what happened next, she could say that she didn't miss. The boy started devouring the thing right before them an even though they couldn't see the thing, they were suddenly ill at ease. Once the shock had passed, they tried to stun the boy to get him to stop eating the thing but the boy was fast and agile.

They couldn't seemed to be able to get him but he suddenly stopped all by himself. The boy's eyes seemed glazed with power. Ready to sent a spell, they were surprised by an explosion coming from the boy. Staying on guard and waiting for the dust created by the explosion to clear, the trio could see the figure of a young body laying on the floor, a sword in hand.

**A few days later at Hogwart infirmary :**

Harry's eyes shot open. He was startled to find himself in a stark white place. He couldn't remember everything that had had taken place but he felt like something was missing. Something really important for him. Looking around and seeing the door he tried to open it only to find it locked. Of course, that annoying pink-haired mad scientist wasn't stupid enough to put him in an unlocked room after all the troubles he had to get him. He wasn't stupid. Closing his eyes, he wished himself away like he did sometimes but it didn't work. There was something bloking him. Damn.

Hearing footsteps coming, Harry quickly made himself unnoticeable. He didn't wanted to be locked up and experimented on. Thank you very much. The one entering the room wasn't who he thought it would be, it was a rather old lady wearing all white. When she saw that he was « missing », she grumbled about fathers and sons under her breath. Harry didn't stayed long enough to listen to her raving before he tooks off to find a way to leave the place.

Apparently, leaving was a lot harder to do than he thoughts. Not only the place was huge but it was also weird, moving staircases, living armures and paintings and other such things were not things you could see everyday. This didn't deteered Harry in the least though, it made his goal to find the exit even more interesting.

Before long, Harry had to admite that he was utterly and completely lost. There were just too many damned corridors and staircases. He was specially glad to be invisible when he meets silvery translucide ghosts phasing through a door he was considering using. The ghosts didn't even noticed him at all. No only that but they were strange ghosts without any hole or chain or sword.

Finally bored, Harry sat on the ground and let out a sigh. It had been hours since he first came here and he was not nearer to finding the exit than when he lefts his « cell ». Looking down, he saw a small snake passing by. He returned to what he was doing ( nothing really) and sighed. Looking down once more, he was surprised to see the little snake still there.

« Well, what do you want? » Harry asked a little put out.

« Nossing, ssssspeaker. » The snake answered but didn't move.

« Figure they would have speaking snakes here. » Muttered Harry before looking down once more, blinking. He had an idea.

« Excuse me.» The snake only blinked at him. « Do you know the way out? »

« Yesss. »

« Can you show me? »

« Yes. »

And so invisible Harry followed the snake to where the exit was. He was very happy to see the sun shinning on him and thanked the snake before taking off into the forest, relieved.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it so far! Bye!


End file.
